The present invention concerns pressing irons.
One distinguishes in a schematic manner and from bottom to top of irons, a flat soleplate, a body envelope for active thermal, electric and possibly hydraulic parts, and a handle for manipulating the iron.
The handle is fixed to the rest of the appliance by attachments at the front and/or rear of the iron. In existing versions, the parts, for example molded, make up the parts of the envelope body and of the handle in such a manner that there does not exist a discontinuity between this body and this handle.
The lighter irons only have a connection at the front or at the rear, and the handle is found in a cantilever arrangement as in U.S. Pat. No. D415,865, which leads to reinforcing the single connection with the body of the iron, and is not suitable for heavier irons.
The largest irons have a connection of the handle to the body at the front of the iron and at the rear. It follows that the heel of the iron assumes substantial proportions that are unattractive and costly in material. Efforts have been made to remedy this drawback. The U.S. Pat. No. D428,228 shows an iron in which the connection of the handle to the body is made lighter. The insufficient stability of this iron placed on its heel has required the addition of a ring that augments the polygon of the stability, but also the costs. The U.S. Pat. No. D441,925 shows an iron in which the rear connection of the handle by the heel is made lighter but the stability of the iron on its heel necessitated forming a curvilinear polygon for support of the heel which is poorly integrated to the rest of the iron. Such a polygon for support of the iron on its heel is found in numerous designs such as that of the model DM/046388. But these designs resolve the problem of the stability of the iron on its heel better when the polygon obtained is large and they are insufficient to lighten the heel of the iron while providing a substantial place for gripping. Other designs show heels of an iron having a cavity at the rear of the heel. These are often cavities required by the connection of the cordless iron on its support. But these cavities do not increase the space for gripping the handle, or diminish the massive aspect of the iron or its material costs.